1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices useful in an aluminum production plant employing fused bath electrolysis using the Hall-Héroult process. In particular, the present invention is directed to handling devices and related equipment useful in such plants.
2. Description of Related Art
Aluminum metal can be produced industrially by fused bath electrolysis, namely by electrolysis of alumina in solution in a molten cryolite bath called an electrolyte bath, using, for example, the well-known Hall-Héroult process. The electrolyte bath can be contained in pots called “electrolytic pots” comprising a steel pot shell that is lined on the inside with refractory and/or insulating materials, and a cathode assembly located in the bottom of the pot. Anodes, typically made of a carbonaceous material, are partially immersed in the electrolyte bath. The assembly formed by an electrolytic pot, its anodes and its electrolyte bath, is called an electrolytic cell.
The anodes are provided with a metallic stem used for the electrical and mechanical connection to a metallic frame called the anode frame, which is mobile with respect to a fixed gantry placed above the electrolysis pot. The anode stems are connected to the anode frame by hooks arranged on each side of the anode stems and removable connectors that fit on these hooks and force the anode stems into contact with the anode frame. French patent FR 2 039 543 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,670) describes certain devices of this type.
During operation, an electrolysis plant requires work on electrolytic cells, particularly including the replacement of spent anodes by new anodes. The most modem plants are provided with at least one lifting and handling unit comprising a traveling crane that can be moved above and along the electrolytic cells, and a carriage fitted with several handling and work devices (often called “tools”) the facilitate the replacement of anodes and other operations.
French patent FR 2 039 543 describes a handling device designed for handling connectors, and particularly placement, removal and transport of these connectors.
It often arises that connectors are not well gripped by well-known handling devices, which can cause accidents such as dropping of the connector, typically during transport or during placement.